


Golden

by Kukkurukuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29294070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukkurukuu/pseuds/Kukkurukuu
Summary: When love is real, it finds its ways.The story kicks off from before The Prisoner of Azkaban, continuing till the end. One also sees glimpses to the forgotten past.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Reader, Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a new series about Y/N and Sirius! :) 
> 
> The story kicks off from before The Prisoner of Azkaban, continuing till the end. One also sees glimpses to the forgotten past
> 
> Enjoy!

As the first rays of the morning Sun peeked through the black curtains, Y/N turned her cushion over once more. With a sigh, she checked the time from the alarm clock on the floor. Five thirty in the morning. She rubbed her eyes, sitting up on her bed. Her eyes were buffy and red, she had cried the whole night. Once again. Turning her head towards the small, round table beside her bed, her E/C eyes landed on a photograph, in which a familiar face gazed at her. Sirius. She felt the tears sting in her eyes once again, watching how Sirius first smiled, then made a goofy-face, finally blowing a kiss to her.   
  
She stood up, walked to the windows and pulled the curtains apart. London was waking up. She saw muggles who were running in order to catch a bus, others were walking with their kids, some walked alone with a coffee in their hand. Slowly, she made her way downstairs, throwing her bathrobe upon her shoulders. Her small apartment in the heart of London could not be seen by those muggles. The concealment spell she had casted upon it twelve years ago was still strong. Only a handful of people could visit her, they knew how to.   
  
After turning the kettle on in the kitchen, she prepared some breakfast. Simple, white bread with some jelly. Pouring the boiling water into a mug, she threw a tea bag in it. Taking her meal towards the living room area, which was sharing the space with the kitchen, she set her mug on the table. Taking a bite from her bread and a sip from her tea, she sank into the grey settee. The tea tasted like water and the bread tasted like ash. Y/N forced herself to finish the meal, suddenly hearing the letterbox clatter in the hallway. She took her wand from her pocket.  
  
She muttered a cleaning spell, sending her mug flying into the sink and starting to wash itself.   
  
-” _Accio_ , Daily Prophet”, she called out. The said newspaper flew from the hallway to the living room. She barely had even taken a look at it, before noticing a familiar face literally screaming at her on the cover of it. She froze and dropped the paper.   
  
-”Oh my…”, she whispered, tears welling up to her E/C eyes again. She picked up the newspaper with trembling hands. There he was. Her love. Sirius. Then someone apparated into her living room.   
  
Remus Lupin had an unreadable expression on his face as his eyes searched the room warily, his wand pointed and ready to attack. His gaze landed on Y/N.  
  
-”Did you read the Prophet yet?”, he asked, placing his wand into the pocket of his worn out jacket.   
  
-”No, I’ve barely had a look”, Y/N answered. She looked at Remus. “I didn’t dare to read the title”, she confessed. Remus let out a rough sigh.   
  
-”Well, darling… He has escaped and I was so worried that he would’ve already gotten to you and I’m sorry that I apparated into your living room like this, but I have something…”, Remus stopped his babble, since he saw the look on his dear friend’s face. The woman smiled wickedly. Then she bursted into tears and laughter.   
  
-”He’s free! Oh, Remus, Sirius is free!”, she ran to her friend, hugging him tightly. Remus returned the hug, caressing her back and burying his face into the woman’s H/C hair. He felt the tears sting in his own eyes, but he never let them out. They stayed like that, entangled together, for a good moment.   
  
-”Oh dear lord, he is free..”, Y/N suddenly said, terror in her voice. It slowly sunked in that the man who murdered twelve muggles and exposed their friends to the Dark Lord was actually out of the prison. She looked up to Remus, who nodded to her.   
  
-”And that is why I am here. He is possibly looking for you... Or the little Harry”, he calmly said. Harry Potter. The poor boy was not aware of the possible danger. In fact, Y/N knew that Harry didn’t know a single thing about his godfather Sirius Black. Or his godmother, Y/N Black.   
  
**About twelve years ago, 31.10.1981** **  
**

Sirius had been restless for the whole day, but Y/N couldn’t figure out why. He had even volunteered to go grocery shopping, just to get out of the house for a moment, she supposed. The last few months have been stressful to both of them. The situation at the Potters’ was the final blow, causing the whole house of cards to fall apart.   
  
Y/N was reading a rune book in the kitchen, when she heard the front door shut. Soon after she heard Sirius kicking his boots off and throwing his leather jacket on top of a chair near the door. A tired-looking man walked into the kitchen. Without any groceries.  
  
-”Hello love”, Sirius said, forced a smile to his face and gave Y/N a kiss. His kiss tasted like cigarettes, he smelled like them too.   
  
-”Did you buy anything?”, Y/N asked. Sirius shook his head and walked into the living room, stopping by the bookshelf. He looked at the pictures on the shelves. There was a picture from their wedding, another from the Potters’ wedding, and another where all of the Marauders, including Lily and Y/N, were having butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. They took the picture the day after they graduated. Before everything went downhill.   
  
His gaze turned to one where Y/N was hugging Remus Lupin, his best...Well, now his ex-best friend, from behind. He could see Lupin blushing and chuckling awkwardly first, then the man grabbed Y/N’s into his arms and spun her around. And all of that kept looping back and forth. The picture was taken roughly a year ago. Neither of them had spoken to Lupin in months. Sirius was convinced that he was a spy for the Dark Lord, so he had estranged both himself and Y/N from him. How the werewolf was still part of the Order, he did not understand.   
  
Sirius let out a huff and turned around, finding his wife by the doorway.   
  
-”Alastor summoned us to take part in an emergency meeting tomorrow”, she said. “He didn’t tell me why one should be held now, it must be something of a sensitive matter”, she thought out loud, returning her rune book into the bookshelf. Sirius caressed her H/C locks.   
  
-”What did you tell him? Did you tell him that we’re not coming if Moony is attending too?”, he asked, a hint of poison in his voice. His gaze slowly turned back to the picture with Lupin and Y/N in it.   
  
-”Remus is on a mission, far North that is”, she calmly said.   
  
-”A mission…”, Sirius said abruptly. Y/N rolled her eyes, and shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know what it is about, but surely something _important_ for _the Order_ ”, she said, stressing certain words. She took steps towards the bay window of the living room, looking out into the early evening, giving Sirius a cold-shoulder. Sirius smiled when he looked at his wife, silently walking up to her.   
  
He hugged her from behind, kissing her neck lightly. Y/N locked her hands into his, letting her warmth flow into his coldness.   
  
-”I’m sorry darling, I’m just...Afraid”, Sirius confessed, tears tingling in his grey eyes. “I just can’t lose you too, sweetie”, he continued, burying his face into her neck. Y/N turned in his arms, locking him in a tight hug.   
  
-”I love you, Padfoot”, she whispered. _I love you too,_ Sirius thought. But the words didn’t come out.  
  
A few hours later they were smoking on their balcony, when an ill-colored, bright light in the sky caught their eye.   
  
-”Must be one of the Aurors”, Sirius mumbled, extinguishing his cigarette with his shoe. He was about to go inside, when Y/N gasped. She pointed at the sky, where now multiple of those ill-colored lights appeared, spreading around.   
  
-”Death-Eaters..”, she muttered. “Get our capes, I’ll get our wands”, Sirius said. Y/N nodded, running inside and downstairs, while Sirius went to their bedroom to fetch their wands. He then rushed downstairs, where Y/N held his cape out to him. He got dressed and both of them ran out of the door.   
  
Sirius started his flying motorcycle, while Y/N casted a spell of concealment over them. The engine revved when Sirius turned the vehicle towards Peter Pettigrew’s hiding place. Of course, Y/N didn’t know why Peter was hiding, or that he in fact, was hiding in the first place. When they arrived, the lights were out and the place, overall, seemed empty. Suspecting the worst, they took their wands out, taking cautious steps towards the door.   
  
-” _Revelio_ ”, Sirius said. Nothing revealed itself. Sirius tried the door, finding it unlocked. He pushed the door open.  
  
-” _Lumos_ ”, they whispered simultaneously, their voices echoing in the emptiness. They searched the place, finding no signs of fight or Peter. The spot was clean, no signs of fight or any violence. They put their wands down. Then it hit Sirius.   
  
-”That son of a bitch..”, Sirius muttered. He let out a frustrated yell, stomping back to the motorbike. Y/N followed behind him. She plopped into the passenger’s van.   
  
-”Where are we going? Where is Peter?”,Y/N asked. Sirius was muttering under his breath, hitting the gas pedal and rushed the bike to the Potters. But when they arrived, all they saw was ruins.   
  
Y/N clasped her hands over her mouth before running towards the ruins. Sirius fell down to his knees, numbness taking over him. His mouth was agape as he stared at the sight in front of him. Peter, bloody, Pettigrew had one job. One job in this bloody world and he couldn’t do it? How could he betray his friends? His blood began to boil, while her wife dug the ruins of the house. Out of nowhere, he heard a baby cry.   
  


-”Oh, Harry. Sirius it is Harry! He is alive!”, Y/n screamed with a teary voice. The little boy was bleeding from his forehead, his heartbreaking cries echoed in the night. Sirius took a sharp breath in, running to the two. He broke down when he saw the toddler, kneeling beside Y/N and Harry. Tears were running down his face as he looked over and around the ruins, trying to find any sign of Lily or James. But he saw none.   
  
-” _Episkey_ ”, Y/n said, and the gash on the baby’s forehead disappeared. A scar, shaped like lightnin, was left behind. She was hushing the baby, when Sirius suddenly stood up, a glim of anger in his gaze.   
  
-”I’m going to find that traitor, you take Harry back to our place”, he blurted out. Y/N turned to look at him with confused eyes.  
  
-”Traitor? Who’s..”, she couldn’t finish the sentence when Hagrid emerged from the thin air, landing in front of them.The half-giant stumbled forward, shaking his head to ease the dizziness. He raised his warm eyes to the scene.   
  
-”By my beard…”, he muttered, taking huge steps towards the ruins. He halted when he saw the Blacks, who were now walking towards him.   
  
-”I see that things turned out worse than Dumbledore even dared to predict”, he quietly pointed out.   
  
-”Apparently so. We’ll take little Harry home”, Y/N said, trying to walk past the half-giant.   
  
-”Actually, Dumbledore sent me to fetch the little one”, Hagrid said. Sirius peered him leery.   
  
-”We made a deal with...With James and Lily that if something happened to them, we..”, he pointed between himself and Y/N, ”..would become the guardians of Harry. We are his godparents”, Sirius barked.   
  
-”Albus thinks that you two are not safe either, for one reason or another. He sees that it is the best for Harry, if he goes to live with his muggle-aunt”, Hagrid stated sadly. Sirius and Hagrid ended up arguing for a good ten minutes, before Y/N stopped them. She looked at the sleeping Harry in her arms, then to Sirius.  
  
-”Darling, we have to do it. For Harry”, she said, her voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. Sirius rushed to her, hugging her. Harry was squished between them. It was a hug full of love. When Sirius let go, Y/N walked to Hagrid, handing Harry over to him.   
  
-”His blanket was ripped apart, he’s cold”, she said.  


-”Don’t ya worry, Dumbledore got everything prepared”, Hagrid said, pulling a blue blanket out of his pocket. Y/N helped him to swaddle the child. Hagrid took Harry, turning around to leave.   
  
-”Wait”, Sirius said. Hagrid stopped, looking over his shoulder to Sirius.   
  
-”Take the motorcycle”, Sirius said, pointing at the vehicle. Hagrid nodded. “I’ll return it to ya, thanks kid”, he said. In no time, Hagrid disappeared into the skies with Harry. Something snapped within Sirius. Sadness, anger and sorrow filled him, but he showed no emotion. He was so enraged that he swore, he could kill Peter.   
  
-”What were you saying about Peter earlier?”, Y/N asked him, sensing that something was off. Sirius shook his head.   
  
-”I’ll have to find him, it’s going to be okay”, he whispered, taking Y/N’s hand into his. With his other hand, he took his wand out. Out of nowhere, he let go of Y/N’s hand, backed up and pointed the wand at her.   
  
-”I’m so sorry, dear, but this I must do alone”, he said slowly. It all happened in the matter of seconds. Y/N’s thoughts raced all the way from the secrecy covering the prophecy about Harry, to the fights in the meetings, to Peter’s disappearance, and to the ruins of the Potter’s house. Then it all clicked.   
  
-”You were not their secret keeper, were you?”, she whispered. Sirius smiled at her, one last time.   
  
-”I’m sorry”, he said.  
  
-” _Stupefy_!”, a blue streak of light left Sirius’ wand, connecting with Y/N’s abdomen. The woman flew backwards, falling to the ground, unconscious. Sirius looked at her, then he apparated away. And was sent to Azkaban the following day.   



End file.
